Black on Black
by elusiveprodigy
Summary: [SasuSai] Sasuke's return brings the abandonment of Sai, Sasuke likes causing pain, and Sai can feel::lemon:: NOT A RAPEFIC. NOT ROMANTIC. oneshot


A/N: LOLZ ANOTHER ONESHOT FOR TEH SARAH. BECAUSE SHE PWNS YOU ALL. err. something like that. :B More boylove for you! I really have no life. This is my last summer before college and I'm sitting on my laptop writing porn.

and drawing it.

Damn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai began to understand emotion when he became teammates with Naruto. He understood the importance of protecting one's bonds, and strove to do so for the Kyuubi boy. Sai wanted to be Naruto's friend, and he wanted to be Sakura's friend. He wanted them both to be happy, so he was pleased when Sasuke finally returned home and said teammates were reunited with their old companion. At that time, he was suddenly pushed aside as all attention went to the Uchiha-

And Sai being Sai, he felt nothing. No sadness, no jealousy; no anger. And although Sai could not feel any of these things, he could still feel physical things, like the pain when Naruto pushed him into a wall in order to run over and topple on top of Sasuke. Or the sharp pinch on the arm Sakura gave him when he made a smart ass comment towards the aforementioned teammate. Sai felt a lot of things.

But Sai also felt the press of soft lips against his own; soft, but bruising and passionate all at once as he was shoved roughly up against an alley. He could feel the fingertips running across his stomach, teasing the waistband of his pants and scattering all over his scalp when his dark hair was yanked tightly into a pale grip-- The forcefull tug on fabric down his thighs and the fingers poked and prodded. He would think about Naruto; he did this all the time, right? Was this the power of bonds?

Was this emotion? Feelings?

Was the pull in the bottom of his stomach as he released part of an emotion?

He could feel the smirk across his collarbone, and teeth grazing the vein in his neck. He could feel the wind on the bared lower half of his body, and he could feel the sweat dripping down his stomach to rest in his bellybutton. He could feel the stares of hidden eyes in windows, all knowing but never telling; never murmuring, never blinking.

He could feel the sakura petals fluttering across his arms, just like the eyelashes fluttering across his groin and the sun beating down on his ever-white skin, just like the hips beating down onto his own as the white hot pain that accompanied forced entry would return again; always coming, never ceasing, but somewhat better that the last time.

Even after all of that, Sai could feel the other teen continue on-- he could feel the rough push inside of him, the tear of skin; blood. He could feel the gasps of the other chest against his own, the heavy breaths that continued on for hours and hours at a time against the side of his face. He could feel slick fluids smearing as they were lying on the ground in the leaves-- grass, tickling his calves and drawing squiggles in the sweat-- the rough bark of the tree, scraping his flesh; he could feel the sleek sheets beneath his shoulders and back when they were on the bed, curtains drawn and waving with the small bit of air provided by the fan..

And up against the bedroom door, as the black hair hung over the forehead pressed up against his own, he could stare into the red piercing eyes and feel his mind slipping away as the thoughts and memories flooded back again. The confusing ideas of emotions, reactions he received from the Haruno girl when he made his jokes. He didn't have any feelings towards them though, that was what he lacked.

And that was why Sasuke built the bonds between Sai and himself. Sai could not feel the emotion, he would not cling like Naruto. _He would not whisper 'I love you' after being fucked._

He would not beg, he would not plead. Sai would not want more than what he was given, he would not expect anything in return. Sai would feel the pain of being taken, but he would not feel the anger or sadness that came with it. And although Sasuke liked the sound of someone screaming, or the taste of their blood on his tongue as he pummeled them like he normally would.. he liked the thought that Sai would never cry and run away even more. The thought that Sai belonged to him and not Naruto; that BOTH boys belonged to him and would not belong to each other.

He liked setting the rules, no matter how unspoken or unwritten they were.

Sasuke also liked the smell of himself on Sai, the feeling of him writhing quietly beneath him and never objecting. He liked causing pain and seeing how long until he received a reaction. He liked the paint he smeared across his palms, leaving inky fingerprints on the lithe body beneath him, and the pinching sensation when he drew designs on the artist's stomach with a dull kunai. Sasuke liked the black hair that was similar to his own, and the dark eyes that mimicked his past. He liked the pale skin that was almost identical to himself, and the bastard attitude that he harbored inside his own figure. He liked the fantasy that he was with himself, causing enough pain to forget about his brother and his family. That he was teaching the other him what it felt like to be stepped all over then fucked; again.

He liked the sound of skin scraping against skin, scraping against wood and so on. He liked the hiss of pain when he dominated roughly, taking what he wanted and giving nothing in return. Sasuke liked the smell of blood lingering on his fingernails, the deep purple and blue of the bruises he left on pale thighs, and the quiet throaty groan he got in response to biting lips and shoulders.

He liked the looks people gave Sai as he walked down the street with his paints, red welts peeking up from beneath the waist of his pants and waving to the world as if to say-

'I've been fucked.'

And when Sakura would eye him suspiciously, jab a finger into one of the teeth marks on Sai's hip and give him an inquiring eyebrow,

He liked the knowledge that Sai would never tell, and he would always.. always come back.

And he liked the look of white on white, black on black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
